Where a diaphragm spring is to be positioned onto a rivet or similar securing member, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,042,570, there is a problem of controlling the height of the spring during the riveting operation to provide the requisite spring pressure necessary to develop friction for proper operation of the vibration damper. The present invention obviates this problem by providing a retainer for the diaphragm where the spring pressure can be controlled.
The present invention comprehends the provision of a retainer for a diaphragm spring to be utilized with a rivet or similar securing member wherein the diaphragm spring is enclosed in the retainer and the spring pressure exerted thereby can be controlled by the internal dimensions of the retainer. The spring pressure is exerted from the headed rivet against the retainer to develop friction from one or more friction washers also positioned on the rivet and engaging the remaining portions of the assembly secured by the rivet.
The present invention also comprehends the provision of a retainer for a diaphragm or conical spring wherein the retainer includes a housing and a cap. The housing has a recess to receive the diaphragm spring, and the cap has a reduced diameter portion adapted to project into the recess and limit the interior height of the recess to less than the height of the unstressed spring. Both the housing and cap are received on a rivet so that the heading operation for the rivet retains the housing and cap in their assembled condition.
The present invention further comprehends the provision of a retainer for a diaphragm spring which allows the spring to expand and compensate for wear in the assembly secured by the rivet. As wear occurs in the assembly, the diaphragm spring will expand forcing the retainer housing and cap apart to the limit where the spring is longer under stress. As the spring expands, it will provide pressure on the friction devices on the rivet.
Further objects are to provide a construction of maximum simplicity, efficiency, economy and ease of assembly and operation, and such further objects, advantages and capabilities as will later more fully appear and are inherently possessed thereby.